Garou vs. Superalloy Darkshine
Garou vs. Superalloy Darkshine is the battle between Garou and the S-Class hero Superalloy Darkshine. __ToC__ Prelude While Superalloy Darkshine continues to roam alone throughout the Monster Association Headquarters, he comes across a defeated Puri-Puri Prisoner. The broken hero sees his fellow S-Class hero approach him, and tells him about his defeat at Garou's hands. He warns Superalloy Darkshine that Garou has become much stronger, and that even a powerful S-Class hero such as Darkshine would have a difficult time fighting him. The hero is excited at the prospect of fighting an opponent he can go all-out against, and the two fighters prepare for battle. Battle Garou assaults Darkshine with a barrage of punches, but the hero easily tackles Garou through several walls. The hero hunter follows up by swirling around Darkshine in an attempt to confuse him, creating a flurry of afterimages that attack him from all directions. However, Darkshine punches the real Garou and declares his monster play ends there. The punch shocks Garou back to his senses, with the hero hunter wondering where Orochi went and realizing he was fighting Darkshine in his sleep. Garou remarks that he isn't a pretty sight in his sleep, and takes a stance to fight Darkshine. The hero punches Garou, but the hero hunter ducks and kicks his head to the ground with a spin kick. Darkshine spins himself back onto his feet, while Garou remarks that if he defeated Darkshine, it would prove his attacks could succeed against anyone. At the same time, Darkshine notices Garou's dramatic improvement in the coordination between all the muscles in his body. He tells Garou it would be a waste to let such refined muscles rot, stating that the Hero Association has the best gyms, and if he could atone, Garou might actually be a hero. This statement reminds Garou of Gyoro Gyoro's offer, and he angrily declares both the Hero Association and Monster Association will be annihilated tonight. Darkshine says he will end it there and tackles Garou. Garou attempts to deflect it with his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, but the hero hunter realizes the tackle has too much power. The attack destroys all of Garou's ribs, and the force of the tackle is strong enough to destroy the entire floor the fighters are on. As Darkshine stands over Garou's broken body, he recalls a sparring match he had with Bang where he lost. Even though he took no damage, all of his attacks were deflected, and this first-hand look at Bang's martial arts causes Darkshine to state that Garou is still too green. He continues by saying the only reason Garou made it this far was luck, and if he'd fought Atomic Samurai, Flashy Flash, Tatsumaki, or King, he would've been killed. He tells Garou to know his place, but Garou erupts from the rubble. He angrily argues heroes can win any fight if they unleash violence without considering whether it's right or not, and it means they've thrown away their kindness. Declaring the stench of hypocrisy is making him sick, he also tells Darkshine that he's only playing hero. Garou says he will put his life on the line to crush justice, and that Darkshine will never be able to stop this monster play. Garou assaults Darkshine with a barrage of blows which the hero defends, but as he's warding off these blows, he realizes that Garou is getting faster. He describes it as dozens of martial artists focusing their attacks on him, keeping him down like a tidal wave. In a brief flash, the thought of "defeat" crosses his mind, but the hero refuses to entertain the idea of losing in a clash of physical bodies, saying that he's trained his muscles completely different from Puri-Puri Prisoner and Tanktop Master. Garou is revealed to have subconsciously learned how to combine both the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist and Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist into the Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist. Something that usually couldn't be accomplished alone even by a prodigy martial artist, the repeated suicidal training and battles with heroes allowed Garou to copy-acquire the technique. Despite the increase in power, Superalloy Darkshine refuses to falter. He unleashes his full power, and attacks Garou with his Superalloy Bazooka. Garou meets the hero's attack with his own fist, the clash fracturing the ground and ripping apart Garou's shirt. Suddenly, dark tendrils swirl around Garou's body, all centering into the center of Garou's stomach. It's revealed that Garou's limiter is starting to break. Aftermath Category:Fights Category:Garou Fights Category:Superalloy Darkshine Fights